


Background | World In Another Multiverse Series

by LucianSiro



Series: | World In Another Multiverse Series | [1]
Category: World in Another Multiverse Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianSiro/pseuds/LucianSiro
Summary: |Part of World In Another Multiverse Series|Hello My name is Lucian , if you are reading this then you might have seen the story i'm currently working on. If you have any questions i will gladly answer them here ( but not ones that will disturb the lore) you can ask anything there really is no limit . If many ask the same questions then i will make separate works for those.





	Background | World In Another Multiverse Series

Hello Lucian here this is my background work space where i will post more information about the series as i go on , this will be linked to my other works that i will post , as more chapters and more universes connected to this one are posted this work will be updated. Have a good day!

 

 


End file.
